


蜂蜜

by ShenDUYANkong



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenDUYANkong/pseuds/ShenDUYANkong
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Kudos: 4





	蜂蜜

金钟云喜欢金希澈是个秘密，只有他自己知道。

每天都能看到喜欢的人做着另外一个人的向日葵，嫉妒疯狂生长，可他不敢站到金希澈面前。

那天，金钟云习惯性的坐在宿舍客厅等金希澈回来，他等到了一个喝醉的金希澈也等到了一个能站到他面前的机会。

“你怎么喝成这样？”

金钟云看着站都站不稳的金希澈，急忙上前去扶着，感受到他的体重压在自己身上，金钟云心底偷偷泛起一丝丝愉悦。

金希澈今天出门去做了什么，金钟云心里清楚，能醉成这样一个人回来，大抵是告白失败。金钟云庆幸现在的结果，如果那人点了头，他怎么可能再有机会。

“希澈哥你坐一会，我去给你倒点蜂蜜水。”

把人扶到沙发上坐下，又小心翼翼的找了靠枕放到身边，金钟云才起身去厨房，蜂蜜是下午出门买的，还好现在用上了。

金希澈醉了又刚刚表白被拒就耍起小脾气来，杯子递给他不仅不接过去还莫名其妙说烫，金钟云索性要一勺一勺的喂给他喝，结果刚送到嘴边金希澈就紧紧闭着嘴巴把头扭到一边，像极了用尽全力逃避吃药的小孩。

“喝点蜂蜜水会舒服一些，乖。”

“不要，除非你亲亲我。”

明明知道金希澈说这话是认错了人，金钟云却还是照做了，或许是闻久了酒气，他也醉了。

金钟云含了一口蜂蜜水，捧着金希澈的脸，就这么吻了上去。即使闭着眼，他也能感受到金希澈惊讶的睁大的双眼，即便没有其他碰触，他也感受得到金希澈浑身僵硬依然紧闭着唇。

一厢情愿又表现的太过露骨是会让人厌恶至极吧，看，这大概比解酒汤更容易让人清醒。

乱七八糟的思绪不足以支持找个理由，不如厚着脸皮先回房睡觉。

蜂蜜水太甜了，金钟云觉得嘴里有些泛苦。

金钟云含着蜂蜜水离开了金希澈的唇，不小心漏出的蜂蜜水从金希澈嘴边滑过，路过下巴脖子停留在了锁骨，金钟云低着头看着他，手轻轻的擦拭痕迹，而金希澈一动不动的盯着他，盯得他眼睛发酸，视线模糊，眼泪猝不及防砸上了金希澈的嘴巴，引得金希澈皱了皱眉。

看吧，他什么也做不好。

金钟云只想逃。

金希澈似乎比金钟云的身体先一步察觉到他的想法，在金钟云离开之前紧紧抓住了他的手臂，把整个人拉向自己，按着他的脖子吻了上去，完成了这个蜂蜜味和酒味混合的吻。

金钟云不常喝酒其实也不会喝酒，酒量在成员当中算是垫底，或许是金希澈嘴里的酒气太过浓郁，仅仅是一个浅尝辄止的吻而已，金钟云就觉得自己醉了。

一吻结束，金希澈似乎并不满足，将怀里已经瘫软的人顺势压在了沙发上。

金钟云感觉眼前的一切似乎并不真实，暗恋已久的对象正压在他身上急促的探索着他口腔里的每一个角落。即便是虚假的想象，金钟云也愿意配合。

当感受到随着金希澈的手滑进毛衣里的凉意，金钟云突然清醒，现在的金希澈醉了大概率是认错了人，而他，是在趁虚而入，继续下去又该怎么面对清醒的金希澈。明明手已经抵上了金希澈的肩膀，只要推开就可以结束这荒唐事，可在准备用力的前一秒他改变了方向，紧紧拥住了金希澈，这或许是只会出现一次机会，金钟云更想动情沉沦。

感受到金钟云的回应，金希澈更加热情。

金希澈把金钟云的毛衣褪到肩上困住了他的胳膊又顺势挡住了他的脸，细密的吻从锁骨一路向下，停留在最靠近心脏的地方深深一吻，随即一口含住胸前早已挺立的蜜豆，舌尖围着它打转，时不时的吮吸轻咬，另一边也在被金希澈细腻又有些凉意的手安抚。

金钟云本身就是身体极其敏感的人，单单是平时被碰到腰就会惊的一抖，更何况现在是被喜欢的人抚摸亲吻，金钟云看不到金希澈，却更让人意乱情迷。虽说金钟云知道不会有其他人发现打扰但毕竟是在宿舍是在大家共用的沙发上，他还是有些怕，努力忍着不发出声音。

在金希澈的爱抚中金钟云感受到了下身的变化，虽说曾经无数次幻想过与金希澈的性事，当一切成真时还是有些羞愧，压在他身上的金希澈自然也清晰的感受到了他的变化停下了动作。

金钟云感受的身上的重量消失，似乎还听到了细微的笑声，被毛衣蒙住了眼睛，他不知道金希澈去了哪里要做什么，更不敢去看。

总觉得过了很久很久，就到被情欲浸得滚烫的身体冷却下来，金钟云才重新感受到金希澈。

金希澈把毛衣彻底褪下，金钟云重新恢复了视线，客厅里的灯已经关上，借着厨房透过来的微弱光线，他看到已经脱去了自己的衣物身上只穿着一条印花内裤金希澈，现在正努力解开他运动裤腰间的绳带，不知道怎么弄的，原本的蝴蝶结成了死扣，而金希澈显然被这个看起来并不结实的死扣难住，金钟云敏感的意识到他已经到达了暴躁的边缘，轻轻拍了拍他的手，自己三下五除二解开了难题顺便脱下了这个已经明显不讨喜的运动裤。

在动手脱去内裤的时候，金钟云被金希澈拦住，他好听的声音说，“让我来。”

轻轻吻了吻金钟云的嘴角，金希澈让他重新躺下，自己虚坐在他身上，两人的性器隔着彼此的内裤轻轻摩擦，双手不停揉捏着他上半身的敏感，

对上视线，确认了对方眼中的情欲中映出的自己，金钟云总算安了心，这一刻他们属于彼此。

对上视线，金希澈停下，附身亲吻，又转向金钟云耳边轻轻咬了耳坠，说，“不要忍着不要害羞，叫出来吧，我喜欢听。”

在金钟云的注视下，金希澈起身，又把头埋在了他的下身，准确无误的隔着内裤含住了龟头，视觉和触觉带来的双重刺激和快感，攻破了金钟云的防线，他从来不知道自己的声音可以这么黏腻妩媚。

金希澈受到鼓励一般，更加卖力，揉捏着两片臀肉，隔着内裤舔舐吮吸玩弄，从性器到小穴，都留下了深深的印记。

“嗯…我…哈…要到了….嗯啊…”

从未经历过性事的金钟云被情欲泡透，在心爱之人的爱抚引领下，很快就要到达顶点。

偏偏这时候，金希澈褪下了他的内裤，用手指抵住马眼，再一次用舌头挑逗着阴茎和囊袋，没有了内裤的阻隔，口腔的湿润温热直接接触到敏感地带的皮肤，快感更胜，手指揉搓了几下龟头，金希澈把整根从头含住深入，一次次重复，金钟云浑身颤抖，紧紧抓着抱枕，呻吟声抑制不住的从喉间漏出，他不想弄脏金希澈的嘴巴拼了命的忍着，甚至沁出了泪水，金希澈似乎偏要跟他作对，连续几个深喉，终于还是让金钟云缴械。

金希澈吞下了多数，还是又一部分从嘴角流出，挂在那里，彰显淫乱却十分动人。

吻去金钟云的泪水，又索取了一个深吻。金希澈把金钟云捞起，转了个身，让他跪趴在沙发上。伸手从桌上拿过从厨房找来的蜂蜜，挤了些在手上，好在金钟云买的蜂蜜并不粘稠，比起食用油用它做润滑相对好些。经过刚刚隔着内裤的挑逗，敏感的小穴已经浸了些肠液，手指进入的还算顺利，金钟云没有感受到特别不适，金希澈的手向来有些凉，乍一接触温热的肠道，还是激得金钟云一抖，第二根手指很快滑入，随后慢慢搅动探索着敏感所在。没一会金希澈就找到了那块凸起，仅仅是指尖划过就足以让金钟云紧绷甚至呻吟也变了调，这让金希澈的欲望达到顶峰，急急撤出了手指，褪下内裤，把金钟云翻转过来将他的双腿搭在肩上，扶着粗壮的柱身在小穴周围摩擦了几下就挺身而入，贯穿到底，整根埋进了金钟云的身体。

扩张不足加上不够温柔的进入，疼痛感直直冲上了大脑，逼出了眼泪，黏腻的呻吟直接变成哭腔，肠肉收缩紧紧咬住了外来物，这一切反而更加刺激了金希澈，让他彻底丧失理智，不管不顾的摆动腰肢，几乎整根撤出又进出，一次一次的精确的顶上那块凸起，不断泌出的肠液让交合充斥着淫乱的声音，空气中也泛起若有若无的甜腻。在疼痛和快感中，金钟云的性器又一次挺立，射精。

逐渐适应的金钟云沉浸在快感之中，每一次深入都仿佛要把他送上天堂。快感包裹着金钟云，他好像溺水一般想要拼命抓住什么，金希澈察觉到了金钟云的改变从他身体退出，吻了吻他的大腿根，放下肩上的双腿搭载腰间，压在金钟云身上亲吻着他也让他可以拥住自己，再一次挺身进入重新填满了小穴继续抽动。

得到了慰藉的金钟云仿佛变了个人，声音也更加魅惑诱人，主动扭动腰肢配合着金希澈。

两个人都感受到了前所未有的契合。

金希澈彻底溺在金钟云的身上，加速冲刺，低吼一声，尽数泄在了金钟云体内。金希澈没有抽离，紧紧拥住金钟云用力亲吻着。

“蜂蜜味，好甜，我还想泡一杯蜂蜜水。”

“嗯…”

那晚，他们从客厅的沙发上做到卧室浴室甚至厨房都留下了两人动情的痕迹。

金钟云入睡前整理好了思绪，已经打算在金希澈醒来前整理好一切，不论如何都坚决否认，至少这样他就不会太过讨厌自己，不过身心疲惫竟让他睡到了中午，醒来时金希澈已经整理了被两人弄得一片狼藉的宿舍，坐在床边玩着手机。一睁眼看到醒着的金希澈金钟云想死的心都有了，根本不知道怎么面对，想要装睡逃避，却被金希澈先一步发现他已经醒来的事实。

逃不掉了。

“昨天……”

“昨天……”

同时开口又同时安静，金钟云的思绪从来没有这么混乱过，竟然完全不知道接下来应该怎么办。

“我先说吧。昨天，后来我清楚是你却不想停下来，我想我大概是喜欢你，钟云啊对不起，我大概是个花心的人，但我会努力做一个合格的恋人，你愿意试着跟我在一起吗？”

看着近在咫尺的金希澈，金钟云笑了，他知道自己终于抓住了站在金希澈身边的机会，虽然…，但是他收获了现在最好的结果，足够了。

金钟云喜欢金希澈是个秘密，只有他自己知道。

每天都能看到喜欢的人做着另外一个人的向日葵，嫉妒疯狂生长，可他不敢站到金希澈面前。

那天，金钟云习惯性的坐在宿舍客厅等金希澈回来，他等到了一个喝醉的金希澈也等到了一个能站到他面前的机会。

“你怎么喝成这样？”

金钟云看着站都站不稳的金希澈，急忙上前去扶着，感受到他的体重压在自己身上，金钟云心底偷偷泛起一丝丝愉悦。

金希澈今天出门去做了什么，金钟云心里清楚，能醉成这样一个人回来，大抵是告白失败。金钟云庆幸现在的结果，如果那人点了头，他怎么可能再有机会。

“希澈哥你坐一会，我去给你倒点蜂蜜水。”

把人扶到沙发上坐下，又小心翼翼的找了靠枕放到身边，金钟云才起身去厨房，蜂蜜是下午出门买的，还好现在用上了。

金希澈醉了又刚刚表白被拒就耍起小脾气来，杯子递给他不仅不接过去还莫名其妙说烫，金钟云索性要一勺一勺的喂给他喝，结果刚送到嘴边金希澈就紧紧闭着嘴巴把头扭到一边，像极了用尽全力逃避吃药的小孩。

“喝点蜂蜜水会舒服一些，乖。”

“不要，除非你亲亲我。”

明明知道金希澈说这话是认错了人，金钟云却还是照做了，或许是闻久了酒气，他也醉了。

金钟云含了一口蜂蜜水，捧着金希澈的脸，就这么吻了上去。即使闭着眼，他也能感受到金希澈惊讶的睁大的双眼，即便没有其他碰触，他也感受得到金希澈浑身僵硬依然紧闭着唇。

一厢情愿又表现的太过露骨是会让人厌恶至极吧，看，这大概比解酒汤更容易让人清醒。

乱七八糟的思绪不足以支持找个理由，不如厚着脸皮先回房睡觉。

蜂蜜水太甜了，金钟云觉得嘴里有些泛苦。

金钟云含着蜂蜜水离开了金希澈的唇，不小心漏出的蜂蜜水从金希澈嘴边滑过，路过下巴脖子停留在了锁骨，金钟云低着头看着他，手轻轻的擦拭痕迹，而金希澈一动不动的盯着他，盯得他眼睛发酸，视线模糊，眼泪猝不及防砸上了金希澈的嘴巴，引得金希澈皱了皱眉。

看吧，他什么也做不好。

金钟云只想逃。

金希澈似乎比金钟云的身体先一步察觉到他的想法，在金钟云离开之前紧紧抓住了他的手臂，把整个人拉向自己，按着他的脖子吻了上去，完成了这个蜂蜜味和酒味混合的吻。

金钟云不常喝酒其实也不会喝酒，酒量在成员当中算是垫底，或许是金希澈嘴里的酒气太过浓郁，仅仅是一个浅尝辄止的吻而已，金钟云就觉得自己醉了。

一吻结束，金希澈似乎并不满足，将怀里已经瘫软的人顺势压在了沙发上。

金钟云感觉眼前的一切似乎并不真实，暗恋已久的对象正压在他身上急促的探索着他口腔里的每一个角落。即便是虚假的想象，金钟云也愿意配合。

当感受到随着金希澈的手滑进毛衣里的凉意，金钟云突然清醒，现在的金希澈醉了大概率是认错了人，而他，是在趁虚而入，继续下去又该怎么面对清醒的金希澈。明明手已经抵上了金希澈的肩膀，只要推开就可以结束这荒唐事，可在准备用力的前一秒他改变了方向，紧紧拥住了金希澈，这或许是只会出现一次机会，金钟云更想动情沉沦。

感受到金钟云的回应，金希澈更加热情。

金希澈把金钟云的毛衣褪到肩上困住了他的胳膊又顺势挡住了他的脸，细密的吻从锁骨一路向下，停留在最靠近心脏的地方深深一吻，随即一口含住胸前早已挺立的蜜豆，舌尖围着它打转，时不时的吮吸轻咬，另一边也在被金希澈细腻又有些凉意的手安抚。

金钟云本身就是身体极其敏感的人，单单是平时被碰到腰就会惊的一抖，更何况现在是被喜欢的人抚摸亲吻，金钟云看不到金希澈，却更让人意乱情迷。虽说金钟云知道不会有其他人发现打扰但毕竟是在宿舍是在大家共用的沙发上，他还是有些怕，努力忍着不发出声音。

在金希澈的爱抚中金钟云感受到了下身的变化，虽说曾经无数次幻想过与金希澈的性事，当一切成真时还是有些羞愧，压在他身上的金希澈自然也清晰的感受到了他的变化停下了动作。

金钟云感受的身上的重量消失，似乎还听到了细微的笑声，被毛衣蒙住了眼睛，他不知道金希澈去了哪里要做什么，更不敢去看。

总觉得过了很久很久，就到被情欲浸得滚烫的身体冷却下来，金钟云才重新感受到金希澈。

金希澈把毛衣彻底褪下，金钟云重新恢复了视线，客厅里的灯已经关上，借着厨房透过来的微弱光线，他看到已经脱去了自己的衣物身上只穿着一条印花内裤金希澈，现在正努力解开他运动裤腰间的绳带，不知道怎么弄的，原本的蝴蝶结成了死扣，而金希澈显然被这个看起来并不结实的死扣难住，金钟云敏感的意识到他已经到达了暴躁的边缘，轻轻拍了拍他的手，自己三下五除二解开了难题顺便脱下了这个已经明显不讨喜的运动裤。

在动手脱去内裤的时候，金钟云被金希澈拦住，他好听的声音说，“让我来。”

轻轻吻了吻金钟云的嘴角，金希澈让他重新躺下，自己虚坐在他身上，两人的性器隔着彼此的内裤轻轻摩擦，双手不停揉捏着他上半身的敏感，

对上视线，确认了对方眼中的情欲中映出的自己，金钟云总算安了心，这一刻他们属于彼此。

对上视线，金希澈停下，附身亲吻，又转向金钟云耳边轻轻咬了耳坠，说，“不要忍着不要害羞，叫出来吧，我喜欢听。”

在金钟云的注视下，金希澈起身，又把头埋在了他的下身，准确无误的隔着内裤含住了龟头，视觉和触觉带来的双重刺激和快感，攻破了金钟云的防线，他从来不知道自己的声音可以这么黏腻妩媚。

金希澈受到鼓励一般，更加卖力，揉捏着两片臀肉，隔着内裤舔舐吮吸玩弄，从性器到小穴，都留下了深深的印记。

“嗯…我…哈…要到了….嗯啊…”

从未经历过性事的金钟云被情欲泡透，在心爱之人的爱抚引领下，很快就要到达顶点。

偏偏这时候，金希澈褪下了他的内裤，用手指抵住马眼，再一次用舌头挑逗着阴茎和囊袋，没有了内裤的阻隔，口腔的湿润温热直接接触到敏感地带的皮肤，快感更胜，手指揉搓了几下龟头，金希澈把整根从头含住深入，一次次重复，金钟云浑身颤抖，紧紧抓着抱枕，呻吟声抑制不住的从喉间漏出，他不想弄脏金希澈的嘴巴拼了命的忍着，甚至沁出了泪水，金希澈似乎偏要跟他作对，连续几个深喉，终于还是让金钟云缴械。

金希澈吞下了多数，还是又一部分从嘴角流出，挂在那里，彰显淫乱却十分动人。

吻去金钟云的泪水，又索取了一个深吻。金希澈把金钟云捞起，转了个身，让他跪趴在沙发上。伸手从桌上拿过从厨房找来的蜂蜜，挤了些在手上，好在金钟云买的蜂蜜并不粘稠，比起食用油用它做润滑相对好些。经过刚刚隔着内裤的挑逗，敏感的小穴已经浸了些肠液，手指进入的还算顺利，金钟云没有感受到特别不适，金希澈的手向来有些凉，乍一接触温热的肠道，还是激得金钟云一抖，第二根手指很快滑入，随后慢慢搅动探索着敏感所在。没一会金希澈就找到了那块凸起，仅仅是指尖划过就足以让金钟云紧绷甚至呻吟也变了调，这让金希澈的欲望达到顶峰，急急撤出了手指，褪下内裤，把金钟云翻转过来将他的双腿搭在肩上，扶着粗壮的柱身在小穴周围摩擦了几下就挺身而入，贯穿到底，整根埋进了金钟云的身体。

扩张不足加上不够温柔的进入，疼痛感直直冲上了大脑，逼出了眼泪，黏腻的呻吟直接变成哭腔，肠肉收缩紧紧咬住了外来物，这一切反而更加刺激了金希澈，让他彻底丧失理智，不管不顾的摆动腰肢，几乎整根撤出又进出，一次一次的精确的顶上那块凸起，不断泌出的肠液让交合充斥着淫乱的声音，空气中也泛起若有若无的甜腻。在疼痛和快感中，金钟云的性器又一次挺立，射精。

逐渐适应的金钟云沉浸在快感之中，每一次深入都仿佛要把他送上天堂。快感包裹着金钟云，他好像溺水一般想要拼命抓住什么，金希澈察觉到了金钟云的改变从他身体退出，吻了吻他的大腿根，放下肩上的双腿搭载腰间，压在金钟云身上亲吻着他也让他可以拥住自己，再一次挺身进入重新填满了小穴继续抽动。

得到了慰藉的金钟云仿佛变了个人，声音也更加魅惑诱人，主动扭动腰肢配合着金希澈。

两个人都感受到了前所未有的契合。

金希澈彻底溺在金钟云的身上，加速冲刺，低吼一声，尽数泄在了金钟云体内。金希澈没有抽离，紧紧拥住金钟云用力亲吻着。

“蜂蜜味，好甜，我还想泡一杯蜂蜜水。”

“嗯…”

那晚，他们从客厅的沙发上做到卧室浴室甚至厨房都留下了两人动情的痕迹。

金钟云入睡前整理好了思绪，已经打算在金希澈醒来前整理好一切，不论如何都坚决否认，至少这样他就不会太过讨厌自己，不过身心疲惫竟让他睡到了中午，醒来时金希澈已经整理了被两人弄得一片狼藉的宿舍，坐在床边玩着手机。一睁眼看到醒着的金希澈金钟云想死的心都有了，根本不知道怎么面对，想要装睡逃避，却被金希澈先一步发现他已经醒来的事实。

逃不掉了。

“昨天……”

“昨天……”

同时开口又同时安静，金钟云的思绪从来没有这么混乱过，竟然完全不知道接下来应该怎么办。

“我先说吧。昨天，后来我清楚是你却不想停下来，我想我大概是喜欢你，钟云啊对不起，我大概是个花心的人，但我会努力做一个合格的恋人，你愿意试着跟我在一起吗？”

看着近在咫尺的金希澈，金钟云笑了，他知道自己终于抓住了站在金希澈身边的机会，虽然…，但是他收获了现在最好的结果，足够了。


End file.
